Bad Hair Day
by Little Miss188
Summary: Kurt's day could not be any worse but that doesn't mean it can't get better right? Klaine one shot :  Please read xxx


"And why Mr. Hummel are you late?" droned Mrs. Barker the secretary. Kurt had been hoping that Mrs. Barker had taken her early tea break as usual that morning so he could dodge her rant about tardiness, but luck was evidently not on his side today. He considered explaining in full detail why he wasn't on time but looking up at her beehive he decided that she would simply not understand.

"I slept in," he lied; she raised her eyebrows, which was enough to tell him that she heard that excuse everyday but was too lazy to question it. The truth was, most students who turned up late were getting in a quickie before school but since Kurt's boyfriend was already at glee club practice (probably wondering why Kurt was so late) Mrs. Barker had no reason to question him.

She scribbled down some information on a yellow slip and passed it through the slot. "Give this to your first teacher and let's make sure that we don't meet like this again hmm?" He nodded, adults were too full of it sometimes- if only they understood the crisis Kurt had been dealing with that morning, he half thought that she might have been a little more lenient.

He took the pale yellow piece of paper even though Mr. Schuester didn't care about late slips since everybody in glee club was there by choice. Just to please the uptight secretary, Kurt folded the slip into his jeans and scurried out of the office. He clutched at his bag as he practically ran all the way to lesson. The corridors were practically empty (much to Kurt's advantage) however since he was running so fast his hat flew off his head on to the floor. Embarrassed, Kurt ran over to pick it up but it was no longer on the floor.

"You dropped this," Dave's voice sounded hoarse as he handed Kurt the hat. "What's up with your hair?"

Kurt didn't care to answer the question; it was funny how Kurt thought his day could get no worse but the sudden appearance of Dave Karofsky had made him literally eat his words. He snatched the hat from his former bully and yanked it over his head. "None of your business." he snapped, continuing on the way to his practice room. "Why aren't you in lesson?"

He sensed Karofsky shrug. "I didn't see you come in with your boyfriend, I just wanted to check-" he stopped.

"If I was okay? If you cared about my wellbeing you wouldn't shove me around so much!"

"Whoever said I cared about you that way?" he shouted, soon regretting his choice to bunk off in the hope of running into Kurt. Karofsky wasn't openly gay and he intended to stay deep in the closet.

Kurt turned to face Dave fully. "Your lips left little room for question."

"Most guys experiment in high school." Dave stated coldly. "It's not like I have the hots for you Hummel."

"Thank gaga for that then!" Kurt sighed, Karofsky had feelings for Kurt but none of those feelings stopped him from pushing Kurt into the locker each time they met, in fact if anything it gave him more of a reason. Why had Kurt bothered to come back if Karofsky was still there? Oh yeah, his Dad could not afford Dalton any longer. He didn't have time to think it over any longer. "If you excuse me I have glee club."

"Right," Karofsky growled, he looked angrier than he had appeared when Kurt had seen him but he couldn't be bothered with that sort of drama on a day like today.

Everybody turned to stare at Kurt when he entered, Rachel sent him an evil glare since he had just interrupted her half way through one of her rants about nationals. It quickly softened and she ordered him to take a seat. He blushed, not at being told off by Rachel, but at the look Blaine was sending him, he pulled up a chair next to Blaine and began to sit back and enjoy what was left of the lesson still all too conscious about how his hair looked.

The slight vibration of his I-phone startled Kurt momentarily. Slyly, he pulled the phone out of his pocket so he could read the message.

_Why so late, I was getting worried thinking that you'd gotten hurt by that ham hock, was all ready to form a gang with the glee boys to go kick his butt. Personally, I think it would've been a great team building exercise ;) – Blaine xx_

He laughed gently at the text and tapped back his message.

_You don't even want to know. Sorry did I interrupt some bonding time for you? If it makes you feel any better the football team would probably be up for throwing me in the dumpsters later maybe you could put your plan to action then. – Kurt xx_

Blaine watched him as he texted, it wasn't like either was missing out anything important because Rachel was going over pitch and since they had both been in the Warblers their voices were pitch perfect making them exempt from practice.

_I thought couples were supposed to be true to each other in the good times and bad? Hmm, may have to take a rain check on your offer mainly because I don't want anybody to hurt you, ever! – Blaine xx_

_Isn't that a marriage vow? Didn't know we were married Blaine. Look I will explain later and also, protective much?- Kurt xx_

_Of course I am protective but it's only because I love you so much, we'll hang back and you can explain if you want? – Blaine xx_

_Sure, why not? – Kurt xx_

They both put away their phones and started to listen to the babblings from Rachel. Ordinarily, Kurt would have found Rachel's lecture unbearable but oddly it had been one of the things Kurt had missed the most whilst at Dalton, he wouldn't ever admit that though. The bell rang all too fast and the other kids dismissed themselves, Finn being dragged by Quinn to do some more prom campaigning whilst Rachel looked on in a distant sadness. She left soon after and the boys were alone.

Blaine turned his chair so that he was facing Kurt. Even if Blaine was biased, he thought Kurt was looking stunning today. He was wearing some sort of designer sweater with skin tight jeans but what caught Blaine's eye the most was his mismatching hat. He stared at it for a while before beginning to speak. "So what's up?"

Apprehensively, Kurt lifted the hat off slowly to reveal three unusual green streaks in his natural chestnut hair. "I was experimenting," Kurt explained, his face crumpling with a disappointed frown. "I know it looks awful but the bottle said it would come out in brown not a muddy green!" Kurt's eyes trailed to the ground, he was unsure that he could face Blaine's reaction.

Surprisingly, Blaine did not look angry instead he was laughing. "You dyed your hair green?" he chuckled, normally Kurt would have been even more so embarrassed that somebody was laughing at him but he decided to excuse Blaine because his laugh was so adorable.

"Yes but it wasn't deliberate." Kurt began to rummage through his bag and pulled out a fashion magazine. He flicked to a page that he had obviously had bookmarked. "I was reading this when I saw an advert for l'oreal and the model looked so good with highlights, I thought that if he could pull it off so could I. It just turns out that doing it from home with some cheap hair dye is not the best way to get highlights." Blaine could not stop grinning and it was starting to irritate Kurt. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry but it's just so typical of you Kurt!" he retorted, still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"It's typical of me to dye my hair and make myself look like a fool all day?" he questioned raising his eyebrow. "Blaine if this is your idea of complimenting me, let me tell you-"

Blaine hushed Kurt by placing his finger over his lips delicately. "No, what is typical is for you to dye your hair and be fashion forward and even with a mistake you come out looking supermegafoxyawesomehot!" Kurt could feel his frown lifting at the edges. His boyfriend leant in and brushed his lips against his. "By the way where did you find that hat?"

Kurt cast his memory back to that morning. He had awoken early to do his facial routine and been greeted with the horror that was his hair which had sent him into an outbreak of panic scouring the room for hats. Although the baseball cap (that he had not used since the lorry driver impression which was Kurt's failed attempt at being butch) suited his outfit a lot better, he had resorted to wearing his black and brown hat with ear flaps that easily hid the horror beneath it if he pulled it down far enough.

"It's something I've had for a while, I've had to wear it again since today was a disaster."

Blaine was still so close, his minty breath was caressing Kurt's delicate skin. "Honestly Kurt you've never looked so supermegafoxyawesomehot." Blaine smiled reassuringly but Kurt just rolled his eyes, still not believing his boyfriend. "I can hardly restrain myself." he whispered.

"Then don't," Kurt replied as he leaned in slowly, as did Blaine. Both lost in each other's arms, eyes closed, their lips locked together in harmony. His lips were like nothing Kurt had ever felt before. His kiss was so passionate, so warm. "Hmm," Kurt sighed, beginning to reconsider his morning. "Maybe today isn't so bad after all."


End file.
